


Змея за пазухой

by gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Написано на Фандомную битву 2018





	Змея за пазухой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018

Нелепый.  
Точнее – нелепый и суетливый, это все, что можно было о нем сказать, но оторваться от зрелища, казалось, невозможно. Шофер (красавчик как с открытки, вечером клялся в верности Фиш, а утром стучал старому ублюдку Фальконе) терпеливо ждал в машине, минуты бежали, охрана (подсос Марконе, полицейская крыса и двое еще не определившихся) зверела на глазах, а нелепый суетливый мальчик не оставлял попыток прорваться в клуб.  
Был он похож на бездарного актера, играющего наркомана в ломке, – или на театральное чучело: старый, словно пропахший нафталином черный смокинг, криво надетая бабочка, растрепанные, торчащие волосы. Или на тощего, злого, помятого пингвина, штурмующего пляж морских котиков. Куда ты лезешь, глупый, подумала Фиш.  
Еще Фиш подумала – не послать ли крысу за коктейлем и креслом? Ведь это увлекательно. Как минимум свежо. Кого сейчас удивишь певичками и подпившими комиками?  
– Я важный человек! – разорялся мальчик. – У меня множество влиятельных друзей! И все они, то есть мы, жирные сливки Готэма, будем недовольны!  
– Почки или желудок? – угрожающе спросил один из некупленных – как там его, Том? – нависая над ним как башня Уэйна – над газетным киоском.  
Мальчик шагнул назад. Нервно повел плечами, дернул ртом в неуверенной улыбке. Вскинул подбородок:  
– Тушеные? Фирменное блюдо?  
– Фирменное, – хохотнул подсос, бросая мимолетный, тревожный взгляд на Фиш. – Отобьем и отжарим.  
Начинался дождь.  
Из клуба неслась приглушенная музыка; Лаура пела приятно, но начала приедаться публике и по выходным скрывала часть чаевых. С каждой неделей ее глаза становился все более испуганными, а движения – все более скованными, превращая наглую уличную девчонку в скучную подставку для микрофона. Когда-то – а ведь всего четыре месяца прошло – Фиш сказала: "Очаруй меня", и Лаура справилась с заданием.  
Дождь вовсю барабанил по крыше; капли отлетали и падали на платье, и Фиш, не глядя, взяла услужливо протянутый раскрытый зонт. Мальчик-пингвин бесстрашно пошел на очередной заход.  
– А ваша хозяйка всех вас уволит, – противным голосом сообщил он. – У меня же с ней назначена встреча, тупые вы лакеи.  
Фиш отрицательно покачала головой на немой вопрос – но сдержать улыбку не получилось.  
– Не верите?  
Он обернулся и Фиш поймала его взгляд, прозрачный, холодный и уверенный, вдруг осознав, что не одна наслаждалась этой клоунадой. Что за скользкий гаденыш, да кто он?  
Она шагнула из-под крыши, разжав пальцы на ручке зонта.  
"Удиви меня".  
Зонт не упал.  
Мальчишка держал его в протянутой руке, закрывая Фиш от дождя. Неплохое начало. Вода текла по слипшимся волосам, по нелепой бабочке, по старомодному смокингу, пропитывая ткань.  
– Хороший клуб, не так ли? – тоном завсегдатая сказал он. – Только вот охрана никуда не годится. Набрали каких-то деревенщин, которые даже постоянных посетителей не узнают. Боюсь, госпожа Муни будет в ярости. У нас назначена встреча.  
– Правда? – удивилась Фиш.  
В прозрачных, как река, глазах илом колыхнулось веселье; мальчишка смущенно и словно виновато улыбнулся.  
– Вас не проведешь, мисс...  
– Мерседес, – ответила Фиш.  
– А я Освальд, – он развел руки в неловком театральном жесте. – Освальд Кобблпот. Нет, конечно, госпожа Муни обо мне пока еще не слышала. Но я очень! – он прижал ладонь к сердцу. – Очень хочу на нее работать. Но для этого нужно пройти через охрану.  
– А дальше? – заинтересовалась Фиш. – Предположим, я тебя проведу. Что будешь делать дальше, Освальд?  
– Вы само великодушие, дорогая Мерседес, – Освальд грустно вздохнул. – Признаюсь по секрету, совершенно не представляю, что я буду делать. Госпожа Муни такая...  
– Сука, – подсказала Фиш. Пауза заняла секунду или две; Освальд помотал головой.  
– Так говорят, – добавила Фиш.  
– Завистники, – презрительно бросил Освальд. – Амбициозные дураки. Не стоит верить клевете, дорогая Мерседес. Я вот слышал, что она...  
Музыка стала громче, потом снова притихла. Из-за спины раздался голос Бутча:  
– Фиш, Салли говорил, на входе какие-то проблемы.  
– Никаких, – Фиш махнула рукой, наблюдая за Освальдом. Гаденыш даже не счел нужным изобразить смущение или удивление: рука крепче сжала зонт, подняла его выше; он широко улыбнулся и наклонился в гротескно подхалимской позе.  
– Продолжай, – приказала Фиш. – Что ты слышал?  
– Если позволите, госпожа Муни, то, что сегодня вы выйдете из клуба в девять сорок – с пятнадцатиминутным опозданием, потому что вы, простите за цитату, всегда опаздываете, – и поедете на встречу с тем русским. Ох, кажется, это был секрет.  
Бутч тяжело вздохнул. Он не любил дождь и подбор нового персонала; таких, как Освальд, – откровенно презирал.  
– Продолжай, – Фиш улыбнулась в ответ. Разумеется, гаденыш начал представление перед приходом главного зрителя.  
– И еще, госпожа Муни, если позволите, негоже, чтобы будущая хозяйка Готэма сама носила свой зонт. Вы могли бы завести для этой цели мальчика. Какое-нибудь забавное тупое существо, вроде пуделя.  
– Ты бы так сделал? – спросила Фиш. Освальд машинально кивнул, потом помотал головой, возвращаясь к образу хитрого простофили.  
– Что вы! Я пришел сюда служить вам, госпожа Муни!  
Фиш скептически приподняла бровь, и тогда Освальд, сунув зонт стоявшему рядом охраннику (прошипел: "И чтобы ни капли!"), опустился перед ней на колено. Развел руки:  
– Вот так вот. Как верный рыцарь.  
Его лесть была оскорбительно грубой, была примитивной, не скрывала обмана – его лесть вызывала мгновенное привыкание.  
Так вот что это за чувство, подумала Фиш, когда прячешь змею за пазуху.  
– Наш дорогой дон Фальконе, наш повелитель Готэма, крепко стоит на своих ногах, – заметила она назидательно.  
– На чужих ушах, – под нос, но так, чтобы точно можно было расслышать, пробормотал Освальд. Покосился на охрану. Фиш чуть было не рассмеялась над его осуждающей гримасой, но продолжила постно и строго:  
– И все мы молимся за его здоровье.  
– Как и я – за ваше, – взгляд Освальда был веселым и понимающим, и подумалось, что когда-нибудь он станет великим, – если не подставит себя с той же игривой легкостью, с которой обводит вокруг пальца других. Всех, кроме Фиш.  
Она протянула руку, и на ладонь не упало ни одной капли: дождь кончился. Освальд ждал, все еще на одном колене.  
Фиш благосклонно, по-королевски улыбнулась: вставай.  
И сказала, с удовольствием растягивая слова:  
– Может, ты и подойдешь. Будешь носить мой зонтик?  
Вот оно! Короткие, почти незаметные, презрение и злость пробежали по его лицу, не задевая счастливую улыбку.  
– Я так рад! – воскликнул Освальд, поднимаясь. – Вы никогда об этом не пожалеете!  
Пожалею очень скоро, подумала Фиш, глядя, как он отбирает у охранника сложенный зонт. И ответила:  
– Тогда вернемся в клуб. Посмотрим, на что ты готов ради карьерного роста.  
– На все, – уверенно ответил Освальд.  
Уже в дверях клуба Фиш обернулась – Освальд, идущий за ней, на мгновение остановился, и она успела заметить его взгляд, устремленный на обидчиков, полный злорадства и угрозы.  
Что ж, она все равно собиралась менять охрану.  
И, пожалуй, шофера.


End file.
